Question: On a beautiful afternoon, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $7.45 each and baskets of oranges for $8.96 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of oranges because those were her favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the oranges. Price of mangos + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $16.41.